I'll never sell out on love
by sethsdean
Summary: Ambrollins! When Seth goes missing, Dean is desperate to find him. And when he does, he's confused. Why is Seth so upset? My first ambrollins fic.


**Okay so this is the first Ambrollins fic I have written, and it's the first time I have actually written fanfiction for years so here go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE and/or any person from the company. If I did then God help us all!**

"WHERE IS HE?" I yelled, pinning The Viper up against the wall.

"DEAN! CALM DOWN!" Randy Orton wasn't one for showing fear but fuck it, he was terrified.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I screamed in his face.

"Dean! Let him go! C'mon man!" Roman's voice echoed over my shoulders as he pulled me off the Apex Preditor's shaking body. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room.

"Okay," Randy choked out "Don't kill me, but I don't know where he is! All I saw was him run down there with his bag."

"I've gotta go after him!" I exclaimed, frustration evident in my tone.

"Listen, I'll drive you back to the hotel. We need to get you somewhere calm." Roman said, placing a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to soothe me.

"No, Ro! I can't. I need to find him!" I was getting more and more worried by the second.

"I'll keep calling him. I'll get everyone else to call him. We'll find him, Dean. Don't worry." Randy said, calmly. Amazing. I was just about to throttle at guy, and he was still being nice to me.

"Thank you." my voice trembled. "I'm sorry, by the way. You know, for the ummm...altercation just now."

"It's cool. I get it." Randy replied.

"Okay, come on. Let's get you back." Roman took charge. He put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to his car.

The drive back to the hotel felt like hours, even though it was probably about 10 minutes. All that was swimming around in my head was panic.

"Dean, calm down. He can't have gone that far. He doesn't have his car or anything." Well, that was a bit of a relief, I guessed. Checking into the hotel, walking up the stairs - that hallway that seemed to go on and on. It was like everything was in slow motion. But as I opened the door to my room, it seemed that my thirst for relief was quenched.

"Seth?" I mumbled to the dark figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dean?" his voice was barely a whisper'

"Oh my God, Seth!" I ran to the bed, tackling him into the sheets. 'Thank God' was all I could think as I held him tightly in my arms. Seth was okay. My Seth. My beautiful Seth.

"You okay, man?" came a voice booming from the door. Roman. I forgot he was there. I didn't even are that he just saw me at my most vulnerable. All I cared about was the fact at Seth was safe and in my arms.

"I'm okay" Seth replied with a sniffle. We sat up as Roman flicked the light switch and walked in, shutting the door quietly. I saw that Seth's eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were tear-stained.

"What's wrong? Why did you leave?" I asked, still having a tight grip on Seth's hands.

"I was scared." Seth replied with an almost timid voice. It was unusual seeing him so vulnerable.

"Why?"

"I was scared you guys were mad at me. So I ran back to our dressing room, got my stuff and caught a cab back here."

"Seth? Why would we be mad at you?" I asked him. I began running my hand up and down his arm in an attempt to make him feel relaxed.

"Because I sold us out. I broke The Shield. We were this dominant trio and I left it!" Seth's voice broke and another tear trickled down his cheek.

"Baby, you did nothing wrong. It was scripted. We've fought the demise of The Shield so many times now. We just didn't win this time." By now, I felt myself getting emotional. I could take a lot of shit. but seeing Seth so cut up killed me.

"What if it drives us apart, Dean? I can't lose you guys!"

"You won't!" Roman interjected. "We're gonna feud in the ring, yes. But we will always be the three idiots who piss everyone off in the changing room. I'll always be your best friend-"

"And I'll always love you and be with you foe the rest of our lives. So if anything, you should be crying because you are stuck with us forever." I pulled Seth into a tight hug, inhaling his masculine scent and absent mindedly running my hand through his two-toned hair. I could see the look of relief in Seth's face as we pulled apart. He knew we'd be okay.

"Okay guys. I gotta go call Galina. I'll see you tomorrow." Roman announced.

"Bye, Ro!" Seth and I said as Roman left.

That night, things were different. Seth and I showered together without any sexual intention. It was calm. Usually we'd end up fucking under the spray of hot water, and I won't lie, I did get turned on seeing him naked. I mean, who wouldn't? But we ignored our urges and merely just washed each other. It was intimate and I loved it. After that, we didn't even bother putting clothes on. We just climbed into bed and held each other.

"Thank you." Seth broke the silence.

"What for?" I asked.

"For everything. Always sticking by me. Making me feel safe. For loving me."

Hearing him say that made me feel beyond content. I wasn't one for showing any ounce of affection with any relationship. But that all changed when I met the man softly breathing into my chest. Seth made me feel safe, which was something I had so desperately longed for as a kid. I had no support from anyone so I adapted to being closed off. Every person I was with didn't even hear so much as an 'I love you'. But Seth? He made me want to tell him all day everyday just how much I loved him. He made me want to crawl into bed at night with him and pepper his face with kisses. He still is the reason I will always be the happiest man alive.

"I thank you for the exact same reasons, baby." I said, before placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. "And I meant what I said before. I'm gonna love you and be with you for the rest of our lives. The only future I see is where I am with you, whether we get married, have some kids, whatever. Only with you'"

"I love you so much, babe." Seth replied, lovingly.

"Well duh. I am awesome." I chuckled. Seth shook his head and punched my arm.

"Way to kill the moment, you asshole!"

"Okay, okay, sorry! But I love you too, baby. Always.'

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. Typing fast is a bitch. Please review. Thanks for reading, guys!**


End file.
